


Genesis

by Mike



Series: City Park Afternoons [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike/pseuds/Mike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea of why all species in the galaxy are humanoids. (Season 7, Gambit II.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons)
> 
> prompt #06: Genealogy

“Are you ready son?”

“Yes sir, the pieces of the puzzle are carefully hidden all over the galaxy.”

“We can leave then.”

“You look troubled.” Said the captain to his first.

“I love all our creatures, and I see great potential in humans. But they won't remember us, will they? How we lived and died.”

“Does that really matter? They carry our heritage in their genes. For now they do the same as we did. They born, learn and then they die. And one day all of them become intelligent enough to put the pieces together. They will realize that they are not as different as they thought they were, in fact, they are family. We hope that they will discover the universe together in peace. Can we even wish for more?”

“No, I think not!”

The captain waved a silent farewell to the little monkey like creatures and gave the order to leave the orbit around the planet we now call Earth and silently disappeared in the dark, deep space. Forever.


End file.
